Dear Fred
by NatashaKay
Summary: Now a two-shot. A loss of a twin will definitely leave an impact in your life. How does one cope, especially if the one you lost is your twin?
1. 4th May, 1998

**A/N: I own nothing but the story line. All belongs to the one and only JK Rowling. **

_Dear Fred, _

_It's been a total of forty-eight hours since your funeral. I'm really sorry about leaving halfway; I just couldn't bear it anymore. The hollow space in my chest seems to grow bigger and bigger with each minute I spent standing there, staring into the hole they call a grave. _

_Remus and Tonks are right beside you, by the way. Send my regards to them for me. Do tell them Teddy is doing really well and that they should be proud of him._

_Remember when we were twelve, we would joke and muck about that we would die together? And that we ended up making promises that our graves would be next to each other? What happened to that promise, Freddie? Why did you have to go before me? Couldn't you wait for me then?_

_Losing you has been hard on all of us, me especially. You already know that, don't you? We're two peas of the same pod, you and I. Still are. Nothing can change that, ever._

_Oh, Mum told me to write a letter every time I miss you. Makes it easier, she said. I guess it's quite comforting. For a moment there, I contemplated on owling it to you, but it occurred to me that Errol wouldn't know where to find you._

_Your spoon on the family clock still points to 'On Vacation.' It saddens me every time I look at the clock, with your face on the spoon. I always expect to see it moving along behind me when I come home to the Burrow._

_Oh- the joke shop. _

_Funny I should mention that. Diagon Alley was the Ministry's first priority to be restored. you know. Our shop's safe, of course. You're silly to think it'll be harmed in any way possible, Freddie. Don't forget, I _am_ your twin, after all; I always know what you're thinking._

_It's now well past one in the morning. I miss your presence in the bed next to me. Did you know Mum hasn't stopped crying and crying and crying; Dad's distracting himself with the Ministry; Charlie, the wimp, flew back to Romania and Ronnie's with him. Bill- well, you know Bill. Harry and Hermione has been staying over, helping Gin. Poor Ginny: she's been crying her little eyes out, too, you know. _

_Me?_

_I miss you, Freddie. So much._

_Forever your twin,_

_George W._


	2. 2nd October, 1998

**A/N: I own nothing but the story line. All belongs to the one and only JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Forge, <em>

_It has been five months since your demise; I burnt all the scraps of paper I wrote my letters to you between the first and this letter. My tear stains made the ink all runny every time I reread them. You've turned me into such a sap, Freddie._

_How are you, wherever you are? It's not getting any better, you know. For any of us, for that matter. Mum's gone hysterical now: every time she steps into our room, she breaks down and her she starts breathing just like when she got Gin._

_Ginny._

_She's gone back to Hogwarts for her seventh year. Poor girl's all skinny and stick-like now. Mum has been giving poor Gin an earful at every meal because she wouldn't eat. Mum's the one to talk- she's lost all that weight. Remember when we would poke fun at Mum about that? She would chuckle and say, "It's both your faults! These after- pregnancy weight."_

_I slouch around the Burrow now. No one in their right minds would speak to me without me lashing out at them. I think it's called anger. Anger- something so foreign and strange to us both, eh? Always the jokers in the family, we are. Who am I going to eavesdrop on people with? Who am I going to share clothes with? Who am I going to play practical jokes on people with? Who am I going to get into mischief with?_

_Who's going to complete my sentences?_

_Freddie, you would know by now that every time I say something to someone, I turn back to look at you, waiting for you to finish what I was about to say. Then I realise: you're not around anymore. So, I walk away from the person I'm talking to. They talk behind my back, too. It's always the same stupid words: "Poor George." "The loss of his brother has been hard." "Give him time." _

_What do they know, eh, Freddie? I know you're still here, because I can feel you around me. Even though your bed is empty, your clothes still in our closet, your wand in a glass case on the family mantel, I _know_ you're lingering around. And I also know that Mum and Dad know you're around as well; they just refuse to believe. Don't forget, I _am_ your twin, after all. No one would understand the connection between us both._

_Forever, until the day I die and my grave be placed next to yours._

_Oh- you have to forgive me for the tear stains on this parchment. The Squib at Sribbulus told me it was stain repellent. That git better return the 5 Sickles I paid him for this stupid piece of parchment._

_Perpetually your twin,_

_George F. Weasley_

* * *

><p><strong>I just couldn't resist throwing this in; it has been collecting virtual dust in my files. Reviews are loved and much appreciated! <strong>


End file.
